


Running Down to the Riptide

by QueenofBlackHearts



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Sorry Not Sorry, but no details, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBlackHearts/pseuds/QueenofBlackHearts
Summary: Two teen versions of my fav characters fall in love and then bad things happen.





	Running Down to the Riptide

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this story for a creative writing course a couple years ago. I stumbled upon it again today and realize that Bechloe kind of fit into this story. Badass Beca and sweet loving Chloe. There is a mention of sexual assault but no details. I’m really sorry I haven’t finished my WIPs yet. I promise I will! I’ve just been sooo busy. So here’s a piece that will literally break your heart and may be actual shit writing. Oh, also, the numbers are the order in which the events occurred, not chapters. Ok, enjoy!

**1** A cold breeze blew through the air, the waves crashed around my ankles and the cold water licked the back of my knees. I stood with my face towards the sun, drowning in its warmth. I stretched out my arms and let the mist of the waves graze my palms. Wind blew my red hair left and right, tickling my shoulders and sticking to the tears on my cheeks. The ocean never seemed as beautiful as it does today, I thought. The ocean is her favorite place in the world. I allowed this picture to collect in my memories in a folder named Beca. 

**5** “The pink ones are my favorite,” she said. 

“You’re kidding!” 

“No,” she said again. “The pink ones have always been my favorite.”

It was early July and we were sitting side by side on a tiny towel at the beach, fighting over a bag of Starbursts. The sun was just beginning to set over the ocean but it was still as hot as it had been a few hours ago. Beca sat close but she really wasn’t close enough. Every so often, sometimes too often, I would look over at her to make sure she was real. And she caught me a few times. I thanked my lucky stars that my sunglasses shaded my eyes and the sun could be blamed for my red cheeks. I could tell she was perfectly relaxed, and that made me even more nervous. What was I doing? We both reached down and tried to grab the same pink Starburst. I laughed nervously and pulled my hand out of the bag holding the candy. 

“Hey, that was totally mine!” Beca said. 

“Fine, you can have it,” I joked. I moved the candy towards her small fragile hands until it was almost touching her. I yanked it away as quickly as possible and laughed again. “Just kidding!”

Beca reached over, laughing too, and tried to take the candy from my hands. Her touch sent shivers down my spine. I grew still, reality slipping away from me. We were face to face and her legs were tangled in mine. Butterflies danced around my stomach. My heart was beating so loud that I could hear it in my head. 

“Chloe,” Beca said. I couldn’t speak. I tried and tried but no words came out of my mouth. Beca ran her hand down my arm and let it rest on my waist. Her other hand found its way to the back of my neck. My vision blurred. I couldn’t breathe. Suddenly, her lips were on mine. My body tingled and all of my senses were alive. I could smell the coconut oil in her hair, taste the strawberry from the little pink candies, and feel the heat of the sun on her back. I had kissed many boys in my life, but this was so different. I never wanted this to end. I wanted this to be a dream that I could relive every night until I died. We stayed like this for what seemed like ages. When she finally pulled away, I was pumped with adrenaline. I felt like I could conquer the world. 

“Wow.” I said. Wow? Really? That’s all I could come up with? I ran through a million phrases in my head. That was nice. Thank you. I’d like to do that again sometime. They all sounded wrong. Say something! I yelled to myself.

“You don’t have to say anything, “ Beca said. “I’ve been waiting to do that for weeks. I hope you don’t mind.” I burst out laughing. Mind? I didn’t mind. I’d mind if I found out it was never going to happen again. I kept laughing thinking about how nervous I had been. I couldn’t believe she thought I’d mind. I’d been dropping hints since I met her. “What’s so funny?”

I reached over and grabbed her face with both of my hands. “ I don’t mind.” I said. I leaned in again and my body took me back to that place where all of my senses were running at hyper speed. My memories pulled me back to when I had literally ran into Beca on the boardwalk. 

**2** Why is it so hot out today? The sweat is dripping down my face and my neck. I can’t imagine what my hair looks like. I can tell it’s atrocious by the funny looks the tourists are giving me. What? You’ve never seen a girl run before? It’s called being healthy and relieving stress. I forgot my headphones today. Those are the worst days. I can hear the immature boys hooting and hollering from the beach. One whistled so loud that I turned my head for a split second, long enough to throw him the finger. Without warning, I landed on my ass on the hard concrete, confused and sore. Just in front of me stood a short brunette with an outstretched hand. I must have run into her. Damn, I was such an airhead. I look away for two seconds and I’m plowing over innocent bystanders. I reached out, grabbed her hand and stood up. 

“Are you ok?” she said. I brushed stray sand off my butt and legs. I finally looked up at the girl I had just run over, ready to give my best apology. 

I stopped, my heart pounding in my chest. This girl was beautiful. Her silky brown hair fell lightly down her back and I had to stop myself from trying to touch it. She spoke and I didn’t. I’ve never met anyone who made me trip over my words. I couldn’t help it. She smiled and I believed the world had completely stopped moving. Her deep blue eyes sparkled like the diamond necklace that hung around her neck. I failed to control my wandering eyes, first down her body and very quickly back up to her face. I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. “I promise I don’t bite,” she said with a wink. 

“I’m so sorry,” I stammered. I tried to explain why I hadn’t been paying attention but no real words came out. Just pieces of words that sounded more like mumbles and grunts. Wow. Could I be any more awkward? 

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” She grabbed my hand and spun me around in the direction of the public restrooms. 

The feeling of her palm against mine sent tingles up my arm. I knew right then that I was in so much trouble. And yet, I didn’t care. Trouble could be my middle name. Hell, Trouble could be my first name if it meant that I could feel this way forever. 

“I’m Beca by the way,” she said. 

“I’m Chloe,” I replied. Even though I had just met her, I couldn’t let go of Beca’s hand. I had no desire to ever let go. What was happening to me? I’ve never fallen in love before but I think this might be how it feels. 

**5** Beca pulled away again, smiling and rosy cheeked. It made me warm inside to know that I wasn’t the only one blushing. We untangled our legs but never let go of each other’s hand. It wasn’t the first time we’d held hands but this time it meant so much more. I loved the feeling of her soft fingers laced with mine. I struggled to understand my feelings. What made Beca so much different from the boys I’ve dated in the past? 

I was in love, and that scared me more than I ever imagined it would. Love leaves so much room for drama, heartbreak and disappointment. Why would anyone want to make themselves so vulnerable? Because of Beca, I thought. Not really Beca, but everything she was; Incredible, different, warm, beautiful and brilliant. I wanted to make myself vulnerable for her. I wanted her to want me. I wanted to be susceptible to the drama, the heartbreak and the disappointment just so I could experience the fun, the love, and the connection, even if it was for a short time. 

“Please don’t ever leave,” I whispered. 

“I won’t,” Beca said, and somehow I believed her. 

**3** It was early morning and I was just waking up. I didn’t bother to get ready but instead threw on a sports bra and jogging shorts. My hair was piled high on my head, little pieces falling out all over the place. As I reached the front door, I could feel the hot summer sun radiating through the long windows. This was my favorite kind of weather. 

I didn’t know where I was running to that morning but the boardwalk seemed to appear under my feet and I knew why. I wanted to see her again. I washed her number off my hand immediately when she gave it to me. I just couldn’t bring myself to realize what was happening. I thought and hoped that I’d wake up this morning and have completely forgotten about the girl near the beach. The dreams and the twisting and turning in bed reminded me that I couldn’t. I kept running, even faster now to try and clear my head. Just as I rounded the corner near the carousel, my heart stopped. Piercing blue eyes and shining white teeth smiled at me, shattering my rhythm. And just like that, all those feelings from yesterday came flooding back to me. 

**2** We sat at a picnic table near the carousel sharing fries and pieces of fried dough. Feeling guilty for nearly killing Beca earlier, I offered to pay. Sitting on the same side of the table, our knees and shoulders bumped as we talked and laughed. I was captivated by the way her words poured out of her mouth like colors of the rainbow. I asked her questions about her life. Where’d she grow up? Georgia, in a quaint town with tiny corner stores and screaming children on bikes everywhere. What was her favorite color? Yellow, like sunflowers, because they’re her favorite. We talked like this for hours, gliding up and down the boardwalk, peeking into stores with cute shirts and tanks with sayings like “If you’re not barefoot, you’re overdressed.” We walked and walked until we made it to the corner of my street. 

“Thank you for walking me home, “ I said. I could feel the warmth making it’s way to my cheeks and I dropped my head, staring at the tips of my sneakers. Beca lifted her hand and raised my chin until we were eye to eye. I sucked in my breath and waited. 

“I had an amazing time today,” she said, dropping her hand. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sharpie marker. She wrote her number on the top of my hand and smiled. Saying nothing, she kissed my cheek and winked at me turning on her heals, heading in the complete opposite direction. 

I stood there, as still as a statue, watching her hips swing left and right, her long brown hair bouncing off her shoulders. I could have watched her walk all day. But why, I asked myself. Who was this girl and what was she doing to me?

When I finally made my way home, I crashed onto my bed. I couldn’t get the image of Beca out of my head. The way her fingers twisted her hair around in circles. Her blue eyes sparkled when she laughed and the dimples in her cheeks creased around her lips. She was stunning. And so smart. Just thinking about her voice made my stomach dance. I laid in bed with the biggest smile on my face, trying harder than ever to make it stop. Was I in love? I couldn’t be in love with a girl. I’m not gay! At least that’s what I thought. 

**4** The microwave beeped in the kitchen and my mom called to let me know that our popcorn was ready. Beca was sleeping over again tonight. She’s been sleeping over every other day for the last two weeks. We spent every waking moment together, exploring everything that Beaufort, North Carolina had to offer. Beca and I went on morning runs together, spent the day at the beach, and spent the nights eating popcorn and gummy worms while watching endless romance and comedy movies. We joked around and had silly string wars, which my parents hated because they made a mess. Tonight’s selection was a romance movie about a girl who falls in love with her best friend when he gets back from war. I really hate violence of any kind but Beca insisted that this movie was the one. 

The air conditioning made the house extra cold so we covered ourselves with blankets from the hallway closet and sat close. Every time a war scene came up, I pulled the covers over my face and turned into Beca’s bony shoulder. Eventually the main characters had to realize they fell in love. The silhouettes on the screen got closer and closer until their lips touched. The scene faded into bare backs and white sheets wrapped around the legs and hips of the couple. From under the covers I felt Beca’s hand move closer to mine. Without thinking, I reached out and grabbed her thin fingers, lacing mine in between hers. I closed my eyes waiting for Beca to pull away. She never did and a smirk crossed my face. We stayed like this for the whole night, falling asleep on the couch, the TV going into sleep mode as we did. 

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking in the kitchen. I looked around and frowned when I realized there was no trace of Beca anywhere. Walking towards the smell, I found my mom huddled by the stove telling stories to Beca who sat giddily on a chair at the bar. I hopped up in the seat next to her. 

“What are you guys talking about?” I asked hesitantly. I had a bad feeling my mom was telling embarrassing stories about my childhood. 

“I think this is my cue to go take a shower before breakfast,” Beca laughed. I tried to glare at her but all I could do was blush and gaze at her long legs as she walked away. I looked up at my mom and realized she was staring directly at me. She too was smiling. She waved the spatula in Beca’s direction. 

“Honey, does she know?” my mom asked. I looked at my mom, nervous for what she’d say next. 

“Know what, mom?” 

“Chlo baby, I know that look when I see it. I was young and in love once too.” My jaw dropped and I tried to formulate words. I was getting really bad at that these days. Beca left me speechless all the time, shocking my emotions and clogging my brain. 

“I’m not in love mom,” I tried to convince myself. My mom laughed and turned back to the pancakes she was flipping. 

When Beca came back downstairs, we sat in silence and ate quickly. Hoping she didn’t notice, I stole glances at her. I stared at her hair, her cheeks, her delicate but strong arms and legs, and the bright yellow nail polish on her fingers and toes. I loved looking at her. I loved everything about her. I only met her a month ago, but I was smitten. My mom was right; I was completely in love with Beca Mitchell. 

**7** The bottle in my hand began to sweat all over my palms. The bonfire crackled and sputtered in front of me as it engulfed a fresh piece of wood. I watched the flames, mesmerized by the changing colors. All around the fire were couples roasting marshmallows, and friends sharing gossip and horror stories. Beca invited me here. These were all her friends and I felt very much like an outsider. I was sitting in a lawn chair, Beca’s empty seat on my left. One of her friends had pulled her away to “catch up,” whatever that meant. 

I decided it was time to go searching for her; I wanted to go home. I walked down the beach near the rocks where I found two people from the party sharing a joint, but no Beca. Starting to worry, I walked back, passing the bonfire and headed towards the public bathrooms. There, leaning up against the brick wall was Beca and a boy, much larger than her. At first, I thought they were kissing and I froze in my spot. I know I never asked her to be exclusive, but I thought she felt the same way about me. How could she do this to me? With a surge of anger, I launched forward yelling her name. 

“BECA!” I said. The large kid whipped around at me. His dirty blonde hair stuck to the sweat on his face and the look in his eyes stopped me dead in my tracks. Behind him stood Beca, a bruise forming under her right eye, tears pouring down her cheeks. She was fighting out of his strong grip. When I realized what was happening, I starting scream “Help! Help!” until the large figure terrorizing Beca started to run away. A couple of guys from the bonfire had just made it there and chased after him. I ran to Beca and held her in my arms as she slumped to the ground sobbing. 

**8** Just a few days had passed since the incident at the bonfire. I felt so guilty for thinking that Beca was being promiscuous; all the while a horny teenage boy was sexually assaulting her. The guys from the bonfire had caught up to him and called the police. He was charged for sexual assault and the whole ordeal made Beca sick. She stayed at my house, taking comfort in the warmth of my bed, the home-cooked food and the company of my family. My golden retriever, Jake, had taken a liking to Beca and cuddled with her on the couch every chance he got. Tonight, he was lying on top of the blanket spread across our laps, sleeping as we watched another sappy love movie. I thought a comedy would make Beca feel better but once again, she won the movie battle. We sat close and I played with her hair, taking in the scent and the sweet way that she leaned in ever so slightly every time I got close to her face. The movie ended and the credits began to run across the screen. Neither of us moved. 

I reached out and gently ran my fingers over the bruise under her eye. It was starting to fade, turning a yellow color with specks of purple. Beca thought it made her ugly and I reassured her multiple times that she could never be ugly. I grabbed her chin and turned it towards my face, planting little kisses on her cheeks, her nose and her eyelids. I kissed her gently on her lips, on her neck and all over her bare shoulders and chest. The smile on her face sent shivers down my spine. I ran my palms down her arms. Beca hummed and closed her eyes. I gently shooed Jake off the couch, grabbed Beca’s hand and led her to my bedroom. 

We made love that night, slowly, taking in every detail. I pocketed the softness of her skin, and the warmth of her body against mine. The smell of her hair and the sincerity of her touch. I had never felt more connected to any person in my life. It was magical and our best memory yet. We stayed up all night, lying in each other’s arms, neither of us wanting to let go. I was giddy and so was Beca, lighting up the room with her brilliant smile. 

When the sun came up in the morning, the light shined off Beca’s silky locks and her soft tan skin. She looked at me with tears in her eyes and a wide smile across her face. 

“Chloe,” she said quietly. I waited, wishing at that very moment that I were able to read minds. “I love you,” she said. 

My heart swelled and fluttered. Tears welled in my eyes and I held my breath, overwhelmed by the emotions that were invading my body. 

“I love you Beca,” I said. And I meant it. This girl that I had just met a short month ago meant more to me than any other person in my life. I tried to imagine what life would be like without her, but I couldn’t. There was no life without Beca, no love without Beca, and no happiness without Beca. She is the one, I thought to myself. She’s the one I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. 

**6** Flailing my arms, I crashed into the cold water of the ocean. The band around my ankle yanked on my leg and I floated to the surface gasping for air. This is not going well, I thought to myself. Beca batted her blue eyes at me this morning and I grudgingly agreed to try surfing. “It’s so easy!” Beca had said. How could I resist those eyes and that cute smile? She looked like a kid in a candy shop when I told her she could teach me something new. I figured it might be fun and there’s no harm in trying. I attempted to ride every single wave, each time inventing some new way to wipe out. No matter how many times I fell, Beca laughed at me, hysterical and clearly enjoying herself. I climbed back up on my board. 

“One last time and then I quit,” I yelled to Beca. I turned around and paddled in the direction of an incoming wave. Spinning my board around, I waited until just the right moment and stood. I could feel the water moving quickly beneath my feet and I shifted my hips for a little more balance. This was the longest I had stayed on the board. A giant smile spread across my face and I start to giggle. Beca laughed and cheered from her board, throwing her arms in the air and kicking her feet in the water. I rode the wave until it died down and jumped into the cool water, victorious. 

Beca met me back on the beach, a look of pride displayed on her face. “I knew you could do it!” She kissed me long and hard, both of us smiling from ear to ear. As crazy as it was, I was falling more and more in love with Beca every day. 

**9** It was August 8th. I remember it as clearly as I remember every moment with Beca. The wind was stronger than usual and the water in the ocean was extra cold. Most of the people on the beach decided to stay on the sand, some wrapping themselves in towels and extra clothing. I grew up here so the wind didn’t bother me. Neither Beca nor I thought twice about going for a swim that day, ignoring riptide signs near the beach entrance. We always took a dive in the ocean after our morning runs and today was no different. We dropped our things on a towel in the sand, stripping down to just our bathing suits. Beca shouted, “Race you,” at me before taking off in a sprint towards the water. I chased after her laughing the whole way. We crashed into the cold water, Goosebumps rising on my skin. Beca splashed me with water, her giggle echoing around my ears. I cried out from the shock of the chilling liquid on my face, squinting my eyes. I started laughing again and swam at Beca, jumping into her arms and planting a kiss on her lips. 

We swam for a while but I got cold really quick. Beca wanted to stay in the water a little longer. I headed back towards the beach, the wet sand sticking around my toes. I sat on my towel and watched Beca swim. She was amazing. She danced around and laughed, blowing kisses at me and splashing water into the air. She was so carefree and beautiful. I zoned out, daydreaming about her. When I looked back at the water, Beca was gone. I waited for a second thinking she might have dived under the water. After a minute had passed, she still didn’t come back up. My heart was racing and my throat felt like it was closing. 

I sprinted back into the water screaming Beca’s name. People on the beach started to stare. I swam out further, screaming, tears running down my cheeks. Something touched my leg and I looked down. Long brown hair rubbed my calves. I dove under, grabbing Beca by the shoulders and began swimming towards the beach. 

“Beca please, wake up baby,” I pleaded. I got her to the beach, and my instincts kicked in. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 29, 30. Breathe, breathe. 1, 2, 3, I pressed on her chest as hard as I could, sobbing and shouting at people to call 911. Don’t you dare do this to me Beca! I can’t live without you. I need you to wake up. I’ll do anything you want! 

I can’t remember how long I was there until the paramedics showed up, whisking Beca away from me, the sirens blaring in my ears. 

**10** I studied myself in the long mirror behind my bedroom door. The bags under my eyes were a dead giveaway that I hadn’t slept in days. I wore a long black dress, my hair falling limply down my back. They’re lucky I’m even going to this, I thought to myself. It didn’t matter what I wore. The only person who mattered wasn’t going to see me and quite frankly, I couldn’t give a damn what anyone else thought of me today. Not today. 

When we arrived at the funeral home, I walked quietly to the front of the room, sitting in a hard fold out chair trying to think of anything but Beca. I followed that ambulance, running behind it, never stopping to catch my breath. I stayed in that waiting room all night, even after Beca’s parents showed up, screaming and dropping to the ground, devastated by the loss of their daughter. I stayed even though no one would let me see her. I’ve been strong, not a single tear escaping from my tired eyes. It was time for me to give my speech, to talk about the love of my life, the girl I had lost just a few days before. 

Gripping the podium, I looked out at the weeping faces and wet tissues. Their tears angered me. They didn’t know her, none of them did. I knew her. No one could understand the heartbreak of losing Beca like I did. I took a deep breath and began to speak. 

“Hi, I’m Chloe,” I said. I looked down at the speech I wrote realizing it was all wrong. I crumpled the paper in my hand and spoke from the heart. I reminded her family about how much she loved them. I painted a picture of her out of words that captured her essence. I joked about the time she tripped up the stairs at my house and spilled popcorn everywhere. Some laughed, some smiled, and some wept. An aura of adoration filled the room as people reflected on the life of this world’s most precious gift. A feeling of delicate hands touched my shoulder; so calming I forgot to breathe. “Beca was my other half, my best friend, and the love of my life. I’m going to miss her so much.”

At those last words, I fell to the floor weeping and sobbing. All the tears, the pain and the heartbreak from Beca’s death had finally sunk in and swallowed me whole. The folder was filled, no room for more files. Every smile, every laugh, every touch saved forever. A novel filled with love, laughter, heartbreak and tragedy.

The dedication page will read:

_To my love, my inspiration, my hope and the other half of my soul, I’ll love you forever Beca.  
-Chloe_


End file.
